The Dark World
by EL Grand Loco 82
Summary: Sequel to The Lost Warrior, a mad prince and princess are kidnapping London's children and harnessing there nightmares to overpower Neverland its up to Peter and his friends to stop them before its to late. just revised the plot, think this better
1. Family Togetherness

The Dark World

I do not own Peter Pan

After much thought and planning I've decided that when it comes to stories I'm better off writing adventure stories, so I'm back with the sequel to the lost warrior. Unlike the 1st story which as many people noted followed the movie, the only things taking from another medium is the idea that the characters will start out as adults and then morph into children (the idea from Peter Pan in Scarlet) other then that everything is basically original. Also this story has a new villain, actually two, while I did toy with the idea of having said villains resurrect Hook, I feel that Hook resurrects from the dead is an overdone cliché. Also since I'm writing this mostly from scratch, reviews though not required would be much appreciated as I would like to hear what people's ideas might be, it would be a big help :)

Chapter 1: Family Togetherness

In another realm, a realm somewhat similar to Neverland, yet much darker then Neverland a young Prince and Princess are coming up with a plan to take over the Earth itself by taking over its hopes and dreams.

"Neverland is growing more powerful, and its all because of those people, them and all there happy thoughts and there hopeful dreams"

"Hopeful dreams huh, in case you haven't noticed they spend a lot of time hating and killing each other, and not to mention that World War they just had" Isabelle said

"Yes" said Isaac, the human race is still very dark, but I have seen that in the future the world will change, it may not happen over night, but it will happen, humanity comes closer and closer together as time goes on"

"And where does that come from, why it comes from children from there hopes and dreams, they will start losing the old ways and Neverland is sensing it, not only senseing it but helping them putting these nice and sweet and happy thoughts into there minds so they can make the world a better place, and of course it grows more powerful as a result.

"And what you purpose we do?, kidnap the world's children so they can't make the world a better place" Isabelle said laughing

"Something like that, children still have fears they still have nightmares we just use that against them, against Neverland, if we bring enough children here we can harness there worst fears and then use them to become powerful once again, we can have enough dark energy to overpower Neverland once and for all"

"And no one in Neverland is going to notice, they watch over Earth all the time, they are going to catch on but you didn't think of that, did you stupid?"

"Like I said we won't take all the other world's children just a small portion and we will take special precautions to keep the residents of Neverland far away from what we are doing"

"How's that" Isabelle asked, Isaac led her to the wizard chamber, where several other members of there council and some soldiers, all of who were humans were all gathered

"Do it" Isaac informed his wizard, the wizards cast a spell and then everyone in the room passed out, when they all came to, they all looked at each other in shock

"Why am I 13 years old? Isabelle asked Isaac angrily

"This is how we keep Neverland's warrior's out, the whole realm has been coded thanks to Alistar spell, the only humans who can enter into our realm are children, however the catch of the spell is that we ourselves must be children"

"God I can't believe this stupid plan of yours and I can't believe what I'm wearing or my hair" she said checking herself

"Yes there are some side effects such as us taking on aspects we had when we were younger, but more immature or not, we can accomplish our task" Isaac then turned to one of his now child henchmen, who looked at him with a look of complete fear

"fetch we something to eat or I swear, I will chop your head right off"

"Yes sir" he said stuttering

London, England

A teacher walked into his classroom filled with growing young boys some of whom could be eager to learn when they wanted to be.

"Good afternoon class"

"Good afternoon Mr. Pan" they all said

"Yes I know today is Friday and you are all eager to get home so you can enjoy your weekend, well fear not my history lesson should be able to kill off more then enough time"

"Now today we are going to learn all about the America's and the colonization of the America's by European settlers"

"Mr. Pan" a student asked

"Yes Nigel" Peter responded

"Weren't you born in the America?"

"I was indeed, my mother who was from here in London and immigrated to New York City, which" Peter said pulling down a map of the United States "is located right here; she met my father and it is where both me and my sister were born before the family immigrated back to England."

Peter then went on with his lecture telling his students that the America's had first been settled by the Spanish, French and Portuguese and then letter English colonist settled what is now The United States of America. Just as Peter had promised his students by the time he was done with his lecture the bell rang and it was time for everyone to be dismissed, after attending a rather long teacher's meeting, Peter walked into the hall only to be forcibly hugged by an 8 year old girl

"Father" she screamed

"If it isn't my favorite little lady" Peter said picking up his daughter

"And who is your favorite big lady?" asked his very lovely wife

"Why none other then my Wendy lady" Peter said with a smile

"Good answer" Wendy said taking her husband by the shoulder and the three started walking towards the exit

"So Jane" Peter asked "How was school?"

"They have us practicing our hand writing" Jane said simply

"Is that all?" Peter asked

"No and we are learned all about Phonics" Jane said

"And I trust that she did well?" Peter asked Wendy

"She is doing fine, though the teacher has mentioned that she sometimes has to make Jane pay attention in class, but overall she is doing fine"

"A daydreamer huh" Peter said giving his daughter a stern look

"I just can't help it father, you know how much I love mother's stories, I especially love the one about that magical world called Neverland"

"I wish I was in Neverland helping to fight off evil Captain Hook and his evil pirates, and saving the lost warrior with my hidden kiss"

Peter smiled as he remembered the kiss he and Wendy shared right on the deck of the Jolly Roger when they were children, though they were both blossoming into adulthood, the kiss that triggered his powers and sealed Hook's doom, of course getting to that point was anything but easy, especially given that Peter had to die and come back to life, and that the battle on the Jolly Roger was an all out battle to death.

"You know Jane" Peter said "It is one thing to wish for an adventure it is another to actually have one, real adventures are not quite like they are in stories"

"I know father" Jane said "but I can pretend, can I"

"Of course you can" Peter said "there is nothing wrong with pretending as long as you know the difference bet. Reality and Fantasy"

"She knows Peter" Wendy said with a smile

The family walked down the streets of London and entered into a bookshop, where they saw a man sitting and reading a very large book about various native cultures in other parts of the world

"Hello John" Peter said

"Peter, Wendy and Jane" John said completely delighted, just then John's assistant came from the back room where she had been organizing a new collection of books that had just come in

"Aunt Emily!" Jane said running and hugging her

"Well if it isn't my favorite niece" Emily said hugging her back

"I'm your only niece" Jane said back with a smile

"And that is why you are my favorite"

"So what brings you to my store?" John asked

"Well we thought it had been such a long time since everyone came for dinner that we thought we could invite you" Wendy told her brother

"Well I suppose I could come, Emily are you busy tonight?" John asked

"Well I certainly don't have any dates with any gentlemen" Emily said "not for a long time"

"Not since Michael?" Wendy asked

"I had one or two after we broke up, are you going to invite him?"

"Well we are hoping that you two can at least get along for one dinner" Peter said

"I suppose we could" Emily said

"You know things have not been easy for Michael, I mean working in the same bank that our father worked at, and our father had become vice president, he is still a clerk" John said

"Michael will get there; don't worry" Wendy said "so we can expect you both for dinner then?"

"I think I will def. be there" John said

"I'll be there" Emily said "and if you do get Michael to come I will play nice so long as he does"

Emily then picked up a book and headed into the back to put into her private collection, just then she heard Peter's voice from behind her

"I noticed the book Emily" Peter said "I didn't think you were still practicing magic"

"I like to keep brushed up" Emily said "You never know when it might come in handy"

"Emily, we gave all that up remember and besides you remember what would happen every time you tried and cast a spell didn't you"

"I'm not nine years old anymore Peter, I have cast perfect spells that haven't gone awry once, so don't worry about me and besides if you are so sure that we'll never need to fight again, then why still keep a trunk with all your old weapons instead of just getting rid of them"

"I haven't picked up a weapon since The Great War and I intend on keeping it way" Peter said with a smile before leaving to join his wife and child

To be continued

Note: for those reading this who read my 1st story, I originally created Emily to be Peter's magic wielding little sister, but very much a beginner in her craft who's spells had the annoying habit of backfiring, usually right onto the Lost Boys, I was also gonna have her turn Smee into a chicken during the final battle.


	2. Old Times

Chapter 2: Old times

Michael sat at his desk working hard when he noticed his boss was coming by and decided it might be time for him to perhaps create a little chit chat just like his father use to do, he walked up to his boss clearing his throat

"Good day sir" he said "nice weather we are having"

"I suppose it is" his boss said looking rather uninterested

"And you are?"

"Michael Darling sir, I'm one of your clerks"

"Well then you should probably be getting back to work, I'm not paying you to talk about the weather now am I?"

"No sir, I'm sorry sir" Michael said apologetically before returning to his sit

"Michael" said a voice from beyond him, Michael turned around to see Peter, Wendy and Jane

"Peter, Wendy, Jane what bring you to my place of business?"

"We were hoping we could have a family dinner just like the old days" Peter said "do you think you could come over tonight?"

"Well I am rather busy" Michael replied

"Oh please Michael just one dinner its been such a long time since we have seen you" Wendy said

"Yes well like I said I have been rather busy, the life of a bank clerk never ends" Michael said trying to hold on to his dignity

"Everything all right?" Peter asked

"Yes I am fine, doing my best to raise up the corporate ladder just like father, I mean someone had to since John decided not to do it"

"Michael" Wendy said

"I should probably be getting back to work now"

"Can we except you for dinner?" Peter asked

"Well like I said I am rather busy"

"Emily will be there" Peter said

"Oh well then it is probably best that I don't come, I mean we did not part on the best of terms"

"I'm sure you can manage for just one dinner" Peter replied

Michael looked at Peter "I know what your trying to do Peter" Michael said "but we cannot all live happily ever after"

"Just please think about it" Wendy said "we are meeting at 8" just then the three turned to leave and Michael sighed as he tried to get back to his work

"Perhaps going to dinner wouldn't be such a bad idea" one of his friends and co workers told him

"I just don't know" Michael said "I mean we all have separate lives now, especially Emily, what if she has found someone else"

"You are never going to know if you don't see her now will you?"

Michael thought about this, his co worker was right he was never going to know unless he at least tried, time had gone by perhaps him and Emily could bury the hatchet.

Later that night there was knock on the door and Peter opened for John who came on in the two smiled and shook hands

"glad you could make it John" Peter said

"no problem old chap, after all we are family"

"that we are" Peter said, just then Emily arrived at the door

"My dear sweet little sister" Peter said with a smile

"I'm not so little in case you haven't noticed" Emily said teasing her brother

"I know" Peter said "but you will always be my little wide eyed sister no matter how big you get" Peter said

Emily came in and hugged Wendy and of course she hugged Jane

"did you get me anything?" Jane asked

"I got you this novel" Emily said handing Jane a book

"Alice in Wonderland" Jane said reading the book title

"It is about a girl who goes on a magical adventure in a wondrous world called Wonderland, and it has a mad hatter and a cat who disappears every time he smiles"

"How wonderfully adventurous" Jane said with a smile

Just then to everyone's surprise Michael came to the door "Hello everyone" he said "am I late?"

"Michael" Peter said delighted "I'm so happy you could make it"

"Yes well I decided to put my busy schedule on hold to join you all for dinner" Michael said, he then looked at Emily

"Emily" Michael said

"Michael" Emily said back

"What do you say we all sit down and have dinner" Peter said breaking the awkward moment

"Yes lets all have dinner" Michael said going to the dinning room where Wendy was putting the food for everyone

At the dinner table everyone chatted

"So Peter how is life as a school teacher?" John asked

"Quite good" Peter said "the children are all great and I enjoy teaching them a lot, though they can be handful at times" Peter said

"How is life running a book store John?" Michael said

"Quite good" John said "I have Emily as my assistant and we are doing quite well, how is life working at the bank?"

"Also quite good" Michael said "I just made conversation with my boss just like father use to do with his, I have no doubt I'll be getting a promotion quite soon"

"That is wonderful" Wendy said with a smile

"And how has my little niece been?" Michael asked looking down at Jane

"Well we are learning hand writing in school" Jane said "my teacher says that I am quite good at it"

"Wonderful news" Michael said "perhaps one day that handwriting can be used at the bank, you know more and more woman are entering the work force"

"Yes its a changing world" Wendy said "and I am sure Jane will be ready for it when she grows up"

"Actually I would like to write my own novels" Jane said "just like mother"

"Jane I only ever wrote one novel and that was while your father was away"

"How come you never got it published?" John asked

"Well with this one having been born and Peter having just returned from the Great War, I thought my focus was best kept within the family" Wendy said

Peter took Wendy's hand and smiled at her, "you know that anything that you decide to do I will fully support" Peter said

"I know" Wendy said

Michael then turned to Emily "so" he asked "have you been seeing anyone?"

"No" Emily said back "I have been taking a break from gentlemen" she then looked back at him "how about yourself?"

"I have managed to court a few ladies" Michael said "but at the moment I am still single"

"As am I" John said "But I have no doubt that one day the right lady will come along for me"

"I have no doubt" Peter said smiling at his brother in law "a toast, to finding the ones we are meant to be with"

"Indeed" said John as he toasted with Peter

"Indeed" said both Michael and Emily rather sheepishly

After Wendy served desert, she gave Jane a bath and got her into her nightgown, "are you ready for a story?" she asked her daughter as she put her into her bed

Jane nodded her head eagerly

Meanwhile in the living room everyone sat together in uncomfortable silence

"so here we all are together again" John said

"just like the old days" Peter said

"not quite like the old days" Emily said

"So Peter nothing new in the world of Neverland?" John asked

"I haven't spoken to Tinkerbell in years, you know that"

"Yes it has been a long time hasn't it" John said looking at Peter "I know you probably don't want to hear this from me, but I rather miss the old magical island every now and then"

"Yeah sometimes I do to" Michael admitted "I mean we did have the adventure of a lifetime, didn't we?"

Peter looked at them rather bewildered, Emily saw her brother's expression and smiled at him

"come on Peter, tell me you don't miss it just a little bit, I mean I admit that it wasn't easy but finally standing up for ourselves showing Hook and his crew what we were really made of, it was our moment"

Peter smiled a bit. "yeah we pretty much did the impossible didn't we, I mean who would think a bunch of children would stand up against one of the most dangerous pirates and his whole crew"

"Well it was really you and Wendy who saved the day" Michael said "we were just along for the ride"

"but what a ride it was" John said

"and what is going on here?" Wendy asked, she had just come from putting Jane to bed

"just remembering old times" John said smiling at his sister

"remembering our old adventures in Neverland" Peter said

"we had a few good ones" Emily said

"nothing ever beat that first one" Michael said

"we never had to deal with something like Hook after wards" Peter said "every other time was just to see our old friends and that really wasn't much"

"but you know I like just having my peaceful existence, especially after The Great War, fighting in those trenches made Hook look like a walk in the park"

"Yeah I know" John said "I may not have seen as much fighting as you, but as I radio operator I saw my share of fighting"

"I had my hardships as well" Michael said "I may have been a messenger, but it was anything but easy"

"Yes well this is why I think we should leave Neverland in our past, I think we've seen enough violence to last us the rest of our lives"

"Does Jane know the story about us?" Michael asked

"She knows the story, she doesn't know it was actually us" Wendy said

"And its her favorite story" Peter said "but hopefully the real lost warrior can just spend the rest of his days enjoying his family" he said putting his shoulder around Wendy

"Yeah hopefully we can all move on" Michael said pulling out his pocket watch "look at the time I should probably get going, I do have the early shift at the bank"

"Yes I and I have to open the store tomorrow" John said

"and I have to help him open the store tomorrow" Emily said

everyone gathered up there things and left one by one saying goodnight to both Peter and Wendy, as they walked outside Emily noticed something up in the sky

"What is it?" John asked

"The sky, what are those red streaks moving through it, I don't think that is normal is it?"

"I suppose not" Michael said

"perhaps it is some kind of cosmic event" John suggested

"Maybe its some kind of omen" Emily said

"for what?" Michael asked

"that something is coming"

"lets not get ahead of ourselves" John said "Lets wait and see what the experts have to say about it first"

"I suppose you are right" Emily said she then started to head in the direction of her apartment, Michael then followed after her

"You really think this is something to worry about?" he asked her

"Honestly I don't know" she said looking at Michael "I keep having these feelings, bad feelings, its way I've been updating myself on my magic again"

"Have you spoken to Peter about it?"

"Well no, thing is I think he might be having them to, I just think he wants to try and ignore them, maybe its something about us both having been in Neverland so long, Peter being the lost warrior me having use to practice magic there, maybe something is warning us"

Emily looked at Michael, "what do you think I should do?" she asked

"I suggest you should talk with your brother" Michael said "if something is happening it could effect all of us"

To be Continued


	3. Vanshing Children

Chapter 3: Vanishing Children

Isaac had his troops rallied together prepared for the invasion of Earth, though these were not normal soldiers, they weren't even his human soldiers, there were goblins with armor who were very much under Isaac's command

"Now you are go to and take as many children as you can from whatever spot you appear in is that understood?" Isaac asked "and do not hesitate to use lethal force if necessary"

"yes sirrr" they all hissed

"And while I said you could use lethal force I said to only use it when necessary that is it, I want you to try and keep this as under wraps as possible"

"Then why not just use human soldiers, oh that's right you turned us all into children again" Isabelle said annoyed

"Done brushing your hair I see" Isaac said amused

"I was not going to be involved in any plan looking the way I was, why did you have me waking up dressed in my nightgown and with my hair and big mess?, its a good thing I saved some of my old ceremonial dresses"

"I should have known you would, and I suppose I did it because that was when I liked you the most, quiet and out of the way"

"Oh shut up Isaac, if I have to re-live being 13 again this plan of yours better work"

"Oh it will and Neverland will be at our knees, this I promise you sister"

he then turned to his wizard and nodded for him to send his goblins to Earth to begin there mission, the wizard cast a spell and the goblins vanished without a trace

The Goblins materialized in an alleyway in London, it was black as night and they wielded magical amulets that had been given to them by Alistair which they could use to literally to collect children in, they came upon a group of street boys, all of who were orphans without any families they were all gathered up by a fire doing there best to keep themselves warm in the cold winter night. The goblins raised up the amulets and then with a bright light all the boys had been sucked inside, when they looked down they could see the boys struggling to get out

The goblins raised up there amulets and as it started to glow they knew they were near a house with children inside it, remembering Isaac orders to remain undetected for the most part they jumped into the house through the windows usually getting right into the nurseries and then with a raise of each amulet the child or sometimes children if they were more then one would all be sucked in. One Goblin had managed to find the orphanage and jumping through the window they sucked in all the orphans who had been fast asleep in one big room.

Jane was fast asleep in her bed after her mother had told her a story, Wendy then went put the nightlights on for daughter just like her mother use to do for her and her brothers when they were little

"mother can anything hurt me after the nightlights are lit?" she asked

"no my child" Wendy said with a smile "they are the eyes a mother leaves behind to guard her children" remembering when her mother told both her and brothers the very same thing, she walked over to her daughter and kissed her on forehead "good night my angel" she then left and closed the door

Jane drifted slowly to sleep and just as the nightlights finally started to shimmer out a goblin then appeared in Jane's room, it stood for a second over her bed and then raised its amulet, just as it started to glow, Jane then slowly wake, she looked at the amulet and then the goblin but before she let out a scream had been sucked inside, the goblin then left just as quietly as it had come.

After all the goblins had filled up there amulets, they all gathered in the alleyway where they had first appeared and then casting a spell that Alistair had given them they then teleported back to the Dark World, each one of them in read streaks that could be seen across the sky, including by John. Michael and Emily who noticed the streaks and while Emily suspected that it may be a sign she had no idea that her niece as well as several other children had just been kidnapped.

"Is Jane asleep?" Peter asked Wendy

"I told her a story and then she went to sleep" Wendy said

"So I think dinner went well" Peter said

"Yes I think it did, hopefully we can have more in the future" Wendy said as the two headed to there bedroom to get some sleep of there own

The next day Peter and Wendy woke up early, Wendy was preparing breakfast for the family while Peter went to greet his daughter, hoping he could at least tell her good mourning since he had neglected to tell her goodnight, he walked into Jane's room when he saw that Jane's bed was empty

"Jane?" he asked he then looked to see that the window had been opened

"Jane!" he screamed out

Emily was sitting in the book shop looking at various books at the stars, she wanted to make sure that what she saw last night was a cosmic event and not something else, but she couldn't find anything that says that there should be glowing red streaks in the sky, she went out to the front of the store and saw John watching a scene outside

"What's going on?" she asked him joining outside the book shop

"That woman is talking to the police, screaming at them really"

"What happened?" Emily asked

"I'm not sure" John replied just then a police officer walked by looking bewildered

"Excuse me sir" John asked "but do you know what is going on?"

"All the kids disappeared" the man said

"What?" Emily asked

"All the kids, the orphans, they all vanished, the caretaker came to wake them all up and all the bed's were empty, no one knows what happened"

"Did they all run away?" Emily asked

"You would think" the officer said, "but there were about 40 kids in there and no one seems to have seen anything, especially not a group of children in nightgowns running around the streets of London"

This is exactly what Emily was afraid of, she now believed that the feelings that she was getting must have been some kind of warning, if there is one thing she had learn it was that the universe knew things and if it knew something bad was about to happen, well it tried to warn her and probably her brother to, she then she remembered

"Jane" Emily said turning John around "we have to make sure that she is all right"

John put a sign on his shop that said out to lunch despite the fact that it was 9:30 in the mourning, they then got into John's car and went over to Peter's and Wendy's house, they knocked on the door and Michael opened it up

"Michael" John said surprised "I thought you would be at the bank?"

"I was" Michael said "but my boss child has disappeared as have the children of a few employees, I remembered what Emily said last night and thought it be best to check up on Jane"

"And" Emily asked

"She is gone, Peter went to check up on her this mourning and she was gone he has been comforting Wendy as much as he can"

"Peter!" Emily yelled out

Peter was holding Wendy real close as she tried to piece everything together about the loss of her only child, she didn't know what to do

"We are going to find her you hear me" Peter told her "We will find a way"

Just then Peter looked up and saw Emily standing there looking heartbroken for the two

"Come on in Emily" Peter said

"Peter I need to talk to you, to both of you actually"

"We know that many children are missing, Michael told us" Wendy said as she whipped tears from her eyes

"Yes it is happening all over London" John said coming in

"I think this happened last night" Emily said "last night after we left we red streaks moving across the sky, we didn't make much of it at first, John thought it was just a cosmic event"

"You don't think it was?" Peter asked

"I've been getting these feelings" Emily said

"What feelings?" Peter asked

"Like the universe has been trying to warn me about something, I don't know what, but I just feel that whatever it is not good"

"Is this part of you studying magic?" Peter asked

"Yes" Emily said "but before you say anything"

"I'm not saying anything" Peter said "just tell me how long you have these feelings"

"Not long, not to long, I was going to talk to you about them, but I wasn't sure you would want to hear me, you haven't been all that in touch with your warrior side in recent years"

"Emily!" Peter screamed "you should have said something to me, if you had a feeling you should have said something, I may not have wanted to hear it, doesn't mean I would not have listened"

"This isn't going to get us anywhere" John reasoned "right now we have to find out what is going on"

"All I know" Wendy said "is that I want my daughter back"

"So what do we do?" Michael asked

"The only thing we can do" Peter said "we have to find a way contact Neverland"

To Be Continued


End file.
